the thing you hate most
by queenssaviour
Summary: "Her thoughts are drifting to different ways to make Miss Swan pay for what she's done. The only problem is that the only things she can think of are totally inappropriate and include her and Miss Swan in several compromising positions all around her office, which does nothing to relieve the ache between her legs." (Written for Swan Queen Week, Days One and Five: Lust and Wrath)


**AN: i've never written a smut-centered story (or season one fic) before so i'm not sure if this is my thing. this was originally a part of a longer fic, but i don't think anyone's interested in reading the actual canonical scenes rewritten by me.**

 **so, anyway, many thanks to my beta, ari, again!**

 **i don't own ouat etc. ~**

* * *

"Don't underestimate me, Miss Swan. You have no idea what I'm capable of," Regina says before she struts out of Granny's, hoping she's finally scared off the infuriating woman. She wants Emma Swan gone for good.

She realizes she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up when she hears the sound of a chainsaw three hours later while doing paperwork. She feels more furious than she has in years when she looks out of her office window and sees Miss Swan maiming her precious apple tree.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yells as she half walks, half runs to Miss Swan as fast as she can without seeming ungraceful.

"Picking apples," Miss Swan responds as she haphazardly throws away the chainsaw and gives Regina a challenging look. It does nothing to quell Regina's anger.

"You're out of your mind," she responds. No one treats her like this. She's the Queen… Mayor, and no one has challenged her like this in 28 years. In the Enchanted Forest, Emma would have been on her way to her execution by now. She feels infuriated and also strangely… turned on, which is totally inappropriate in this situation.

She tries to shake the feeling away, hoping that a good fighting will make her building arousal disappear.

"No, you are if you think a shoddy frame job's enough to scare me off. You're gonna have to do better than that," Miss Swan says. She's confident and composed, two things Regina certainly isn't right now. "You come after me one more time, I'll come back for the rest of this tree. Because, sister, you have no idea what _I'm_ capable of."

Regina feels simultaneously angry, aroused, and excited. She hopes only the first emotion shows on her face. Miss Swan makes her feel something that has lied dormant for many years. She is having trouble thinking straight and she finds herself taking uneven shallow breaths as the blonde turns around and leaves her property.

"Your move," Miss Swan asserts without looking at Regina as she walks away.

Regina realizes her next move needs to be a good one, but she can't concentrate. She's still breathing heavily as she makes her way back into her office, locks the door, and slouches on her couch. She normally doesn't slouch anywhere, but it's been a long day, and it's not even noon yet.

Her thoughts are drifting to different ways to make Miss Swan pay for what she's done. The only problem is that the only things she can think of are totally inappropriate and include her and Miss Swan in several compromising positions all around her office, which does nothing to relieve the ache between her legs.

Her arousal won't dissipate as much as she wants it to. She groans. Maybe if she just… got herself off, her thoughts would be clearer and she would actually manage to strike back in her usual crushing manner.

She shakes her head as she slips off her heels and lies down on her leather couch, just wanting to get this over with so she can get whatever she's feeling out of her system and move on. She feels both ridiculous and aroused as she drags her fingers up her inner thigh, under her dress and towards the apex of her thighs. When her fingers finally find their way to into her underwear, she notices she's more wet than she's been in ages. She drags her fingers along her outer lips, teasing and enjoying the sensation before giving up.

She definitely tries not to think of Miss Swan, but her infuriating face and muscular arms and red panties are suddenly all Regina can concentrate on. After a moment of hesitation, Regina gives in and imagines it's Emma who's pushing her down on her couch and dipping her hand inside Regina's panties, her breath hot against Regina's neck. She pictures Emma playing with her folds before pushing one, then two, fingers inside her. She can't fight back a groan when she slowly starts pumping her fingers in and out before finally adding the index finger of her other hand to her clit and rubbing tentative circles on it.

She imagines it's Emma's tongue on her clit, that she can see Emma's blonde locks between her legs as the other woman relentlessly works to bring her over the edge, the flicks of her tongue becoming faster with every swipe. She quickens the pace of her fingers, feeling closer to her release as she curls them and bucks her hips. She imagines Emma is wet too from all this and wonders how the other woman would taste, which finally does it for her and she can't keep a moan from falling from her lips as her inner walls clench around her fingers and she comes down from the most intense orgasm she can remember having.

After returning from her high, she pulls her fingers out and takes a minute to even out her breathing and regain her composure. She shakes her head. This cannot happen again. Developing any sort of feelings in addition to the attraction she's feeling would be dangerous and she could risk losing Henry. She needs to get Miss Swan out of her life for good. If she were in the old world, she would've done something more radical already, but she will play by the rules of this realm for as long as she can.

* * *

 **AN: this was 100% inspired by the following tags on my gifset: "#I BET REGINA IS ALREADY SOAKED BY THE TIME SHE GETS OUTSIDE#SORRY BUT LETS BE REAL#AND THEN HER INTERACTION WITH EMMA TURNS HER ON SO MUCH SHE PRACTICALLY ORGASMS#OMG#I RECKON SHE HAS TO TAKE CARE OF HER LITTLE SITUATION BEFORE THE SCENE OF HER PICKING UP THE APPLES#IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN#THAT'S MY HEAD CANON YEAH#FUCK#I HOPE NO ONE IS READING THIS"**

 **i'll leave the person anonymous for now because they hoped no one would read the tags.**

 **anyway, i guess this was it (unless i change my mind and add more chapters... probably not, but let me know if you'd be interested). i'm super uncertain about posting this in the first place, so let me know if you liked it (please) ~**


End file.
